Psychic
Psychic is an add on element of each elemental. this is used as the four basic elements turned from this one,. psychic allows the user to see the future, manipulate matter,solids,objects,liquids,substances, possibly elements, empathy allows you to read and feel other emotions, telepathy grants hearing and controling thoughts, and other useful abilities. Telekinesis/Psychokinesis/Psi Manipulation With this one could manipulate matter and objects , levitate them, push them, generate force or force fields, summon objects, and possibly manipulate the elements. but not create them. so far with telekinesis you have power of Hydrokinesis and geokinesis, and possibly aerokinesis and Tele-Pyrokinesis. telekinesis is the 1st ever power discovered by many witches and psionics. Telekinesis is the the power to move, manipulate and control objects with the mind, and without physical contact with the objects. A particularly powerful telekinetic might be able to control individual atoms, or control objects over extremely long distances. Most users of the power tend to find it easier to use if expressed through some motion of the hands (Brian Davis, not knowing this, had far less control over it than the more powerful Peter and Sylar). Telekinesis' strength seems to be far beyond that of any human potential, including the advanced human strength of Niki Sanders and Knox. Sylar, for example, was able to flip a police van, while Peter demonstrated the capacity to tear down the door of a vault, ableit with much time and concentration. A person with telekinesis can also use it to levitate their own body, allowing them to float through the air, similar to Nathan Petrelli and West Rosen's power of Flight. Sylar has been seen doing this on one ocassion to make a hasty escape. With enough telekinesis advancement the ability becomes Psychokinesis, ability to manipulate anything without seeing it, one with an upgrade of psychokinesis will posess the elemental manipulation powers, they can manipulate and possibly create water from air molicules and control water and in its forms, they cannot freeze or heat or gelatine it though, they will posess hydrokinesis, and they will posess pyrokinesis. they can manipulate fire but not create it. they will have geokinesis, they can manipulate rocks and earth, possibly minerals. and have aerokinesis, manipulate air but not create it. and manipulate other kinesis. they can even create holes or cracks in objects, break objects, imprint text into objects, or cut them open. this is the strongest superhuman power known as it can do many things, there are theories that using telekinesis you can force molicules together so hard and telekineticly glue them together so that they freeze or even boil or maybe turn into jelly but its kinda a theory only, here are some things that are done using telekinesis: Manipulation & Levitation: Moving and levitating objects. Hydrokinesis: The ability to shape and manipulate water or liquids at will and combust frozen liquids. Pyrokinesis: The ability to shape and manipulate fire with your mind Geokinesis: The ability to shape and manipulate earth with your mind Aerokinesis: The ability to summon and manipulate wind and air with your mind Electro-telekinesis: Ability to move electrons with your mind. this is not electrokinesis Psionic Blasts: The ability to emit and create psionic telekinetic blasts that can powerfully blast objects Flight: Using telekinesis you can levitate and fly at will Unlocking/Locking: Lock and unlock locked or unlocked doors Combustion Emission: Create enough psi force to explode objects, mainly glass or earth Pupasiokinesis: Ability to control peoples limbs. Clumo-telekinesis: Ability to shape clouds at will. Psi Ball: A telekinetic ball of psi energy that can blow people or objects Psi Sword: A telekinetic psionic energized sword that when powered with electricity can create strong effects Psi Molding: Mold and shape Psionic telekinetic energy into any shape you want. Psi Shield: A telekinetic ball that is projected around you. Telekinetic Abilities (some) *'Psionic Weapons: Ability to generate psionic weapondry, knifes,swords,blades, staffs.' *'Tele-blasts: the power to generate a telekinetic force and throw it to emence blasting, this can be used to blast enemies or walls.' *'Psi Cloaks:' Generation over psionic telekinesis cloaks that can hide objects. *'Psionic Shields: A generation of telekinetic energy that can be shaped and used to create a force field shield.' Empathy Empathy,Emotional Connection Is the ability to feel emotions as if they were your own. this is the un enhanced version of telepathy. this can be used to detect people, feel there emotions, and possibly feel animals emotions. and with enough power they will be able to send there own empathy to directly animals or humans/life. sometimes the empath can tap into the emotional states and send feelings to other frequencies. some empthics can generate an empathic shield that can cause anyone who comes near the shield will be emotionally effects, they can burst out crying and just give up everything, or turn so happy that they will run away laughing, empathy is a mysterious power Telepathy Telepathy is the power to mentally control everything the brain controls, sending thoughts to people's minds, scanning memories and more by default, hearing thoughts. one with this might even be able to hear thoughts from far distances and even control them, most telepaths can create telepathic barriers to block other telepaths, create telepathic blasts that can cause one to become uncontious, possibly enter a deep coma, or they will be able to send telepathic waves to communicate with others via mind. Precognition The ability to see and percieve the past,future, by present and history. with this you can see the future in dreams, or even by day by being around people or touching them. some can see the present too, see history and even whats just about to happen. Intuative Aptitude This is the rare ability to detect and gain knowledge by random means. like knowing if someone is a murderer, discovering things easily, feeling badness or danger, and even detecting atomic sensing from others and discover if they have powers. the enhanced version of this is Ability Adaption - the power to absorb or replicate other abilities. Scanning The power to scan other humans or life forces for powers,info,notes,danger,weapons, and even scan areas to detect threats or supernatural paranormal phenomanon. Sensing The ability to sense life or death in cause of events. Clairvoyance The ability to see through others eyes by connection like for a crow you need one of its feathers. Category:the elements Category:The Elements Category:Cerebral Powers